


The Doorman and the Frog

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: The Solitract makes a second friend.





	The Doorman and the Frog

The Solitract had been lonely for a very long time. Since before the beginning of the universe, it had been all on his own. That had been difficult enough to bear. But then it had made a friend.

And then she left, and now its loneliness was worse. After it had known company and friendship, how could it possibly go back to its old life? It dreamed of the Doctor, just as promised, but it was not enough. It would never be enough.

Still, there was nothing it could do. The Solitract knew that now: it had tried, after all. It couldn’t meet anyone in N-Space without eventually destroying them. It was destined to stay alone.

Until, one day, it felt a door open far, far away.

* * *

Jeff was bored. Again.

He supposed that was a good thing, objectively speaking. Boredom meant there wasn’t any trouble, or at least any trouble that was his responsibility, and lately he’d had more than enough of that to last him a small eternity. He sipped his decaf antimatter and tried to convince himself that he didn’t miss all the excitement.

He was about to reach a nice, blank state of mind when the door opened of its own accord.

“Michael—?” he began to say, but it wasn’t Michael this time.

In fact, when he turned around, he didn’t see anybody there at all. He blinked a couple of times, confused. Then he finally noticed the tiny creature on the floor.

“Oh, hey!” he said. “You’re a frog!”

“I am the Solitract,” said the frog. “A living universe, a consciousness from before time itself began.”

“Right. Well, that explains how you opened the door, then.”

The fro— _Solitract_ hopped onto his desk. It looked around for a few moments.

“This is not N-Space,” it said at last. That sounded more like a question than a statement, so Jeff answered, just in case.

“Nope. We’re in the Neutral Zone.”

“Then I can stay,” said the Solitract, and it sounded really hopeful for some reason. It turned to look at Jeff. “ _Can_ I stay?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I just hope you don’t get bored very easily. Nothing much happens here.”

“I am used to that.” There were a few moments of silence before it spoke again. “There is a frog in your mug.”

“I like frogs,” Jeff replied. The Solitract almost managed to smile.

“Me too.”


End file.
